Świat w letargu/5
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: ROZDZIAŁ V. Umarły świat. Długo, długo siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, a świeży, wilgotny wiatr, niosący słony podmuch od morza, powiewał firankami i muskał nasze rozpalone twarze. Żaden z nas nie umiał później określić, ileśmy czasu tak przesiedzieli; byliśmy ogłuszeni, oniemiali, nawpół nieprzytomni. Zdobyliśmy się na odwagę wobec śmierci, ale ta nagła świadomość, iż musimy żyć, przetrwawszy całą ludzkość — uderzyła nas jak obuchem, obezwładniła nas fizycznie i moralnie. Stopniowo jednak przytomność poczęła nam powracać, myśli zaczęły kiełkować w głowie i z nieubłaganą jasnością zarysowały się przed nami przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość, życie, któreśmy prowadzili i to które teraz prowadzić będziemy zmuszeni. Z przerażeniem spoglądaliśmy na siebie, czytając wzajem we własnych oczach tę samą myśl; miast radości, iż udało nam się takim cudem wymknąć śmierci, ogarnęło nas niewymowne przygnębienie. Wszystko, cośmy ukochali na ziemi, zostało zmiecione w olbrzymi, nieskończony ocean nicości, a my pozostaliśmy na tym pustym świecie bez przyjaciół, nadziei i celu. — To straszne, Jerzy, to straszne! — łkając, zawołała pani Challenger. — Czemu nie umarliśmy wraz ze wszystkimi! Ach, czemuś nas uratował! Mam wrażenie, że to myśmy pomarli, a wszystko inne żyje. Gęste brwi Challengera ściągnięte były z wyrazem naprężenia: wielka, włochata jego ręka ściskała drobną rączkę żony. Zauważyłem, że profesorowa w każdem zmartwieniu wyciągała ramiona do męża, jak dziecko do matki. — Nie jestem do tego stopnia fatalistą, aby wszystko w życiu przyjmować biernie — rzekł Challenger — temniemniej wszakże zauważyłem, iż najwyższa mądrość zasadza się na godzeniu się z rzeczywistością. — Ja się nie zgadzam — stanowczo oświadczył Summerlee. — Cóż to kogo obchodzi czy się pan zgadza czy nie? — odezwał się lord John — biernie czy też oponując, musi się pan poddać faktom. Nie zdaje mi się, aby pana pytano o zdanie przed katastrofą i wątpię, aby pana zapytano o nie teraz. Tak, że pańskie godzenie się czy nie godzenie się, nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. — W tem właśnie leży różnica między szczęściem a nieszczęściem — rzekł Challenger w zamyśleniu, i wciąż pieszcząc rękę żony. — Można płynąć z prądem i czuć się szczęśliwym lub walczyć z falami i rozbić się o skały. Ponieważ nie możemy zmienić tego, co się stało, pogódźmy się z rzeczywistością i nie męczmy się dłużej. — Ale cóż my poczniemy na tym pustym świecie? — zapytałem, spoglądając z rozpaczą na błękitne bezbrzeżne niebo. — Co ja pocznę z sobą? Niema już pism, więc i moje życie nie ma racji bytu. — I niema do czego strzelać, niema z kim walczyć, więc i moje życie straciło swą rację — wtrącił lord John. — I moje również, skoro niema kogo uczyć — zawołał Summerlee. — Moje jej nie straciło, dzięki Bogu, gdyż pozostał mi mój mąż i moje domowe ognisko — szepnęła pani Challenger. — Ani moje — dodał jej mąż — gdyż nauka nie umarła a przebieg tej katastrofy nasunie niemało absorbujących zagadnień. Wszystkie okna otwarte były teraz naoścież i wyglądaliśmy przez nie na cichy, jakby nieruchomy krajobraz. — Zastanówmy się — ciągnął Challenger — była trzecia lub nieco po trzeciej, gdy ziemia weszła wczoraj ostatecznie w zatrute kręgi eteru, któremi została kompletnie zalana. Obecnie jest dziewiąta. Otóż nasuwa się pytanie, o której godzinie wyszliśmy z zatrutych sfer? — Powietrze było okropne jeszcze o świcie — zauważyłem. — A nawet później — rzekła pani Challenger — o ósmej zrana czułam, że zaczynam się dławić tak jak o świcie. — A więc ustanówmy, że o ósmej zrana ziemia wyszła poza sferę zatrutą; przez siedemnaście godzin krążyła w niej. Przez tyle to czasu Wielki Ogrodnik oczyszczał swój owoc ze zgnilizny ludzkiej, która go pokryła. Czyżby było możliwem, aby jego dzieło zniszczenia nie było zupełnem, aby ocalał jeszcze kto, prócz nas? — Właśnie, zastanawiałem się nad tem — szepnął lord John — dlaczego my mamy być tylko tymi jedynymi uratowanymi rozbitkami. — To absurd przypuszczać, że uratował się jeszcze ktokolwiek prócz nas — rzekł z przekonaniem Summerlee — zastanówcie się, że nawet taki człowiek jak Malone, silny jak byk, nie posiadający ani krzty nerwowi — padł bez przytomności, nie mogąc wejść na schody, tak gwałtownem było działanie trucizny. Niepodobna, aby ktokolwiek mógł wytrzymać w tej atmosferze siedemnastu minut, a nie dopiero godzin. — Chyba, że ktoś przewidział katastrofę i przygotował się do niej, tak jak Challenger. — To ostatnie jest mało prawdopodobnem — rzekł Challenger, wysuwając brodę i opuszczając powieki. — Dar obserwacji połączony z wiedzą i ze zdolnością wyciągania wniosków, są to właściwości mojego umysłu, dzięki którym zdołałem przewidzieć niebezpieczeństwo, a któremi wątpię, aby dwie osoby mogły być obdarzone w jednej i tej samej epoce. — A więc sądzi pan, że wszyscy pomarli? — Trudno w to wątpić. Temniemniej nie wolno nam zapominać, że działanie trucizny rozpoczęło się od dolin, idąc ku górom, gdzie prawdopodobnie było znacznie słabszem. Dziwne to bardzo, że tak było, ale jest to fakt, który przedstawia ciekawe i obszerne pole do przyszłego badania. Jeżeli więc jeszcze kto ocalał z tej katastrofy, to należałoby go szukać w jakiej tybetańskiej wiosce, lub gdzieś w Alpach, o wiele tysięcy stóp ponad poziomem morza. — Ponieważ jednak niema ani pociągów ani statków — zauważył lord John — możemy równie dobrze szukać ludzi na księżycu. Ciekaw też jestem czy niebezpieczeństwo zupełnie minęło, czy też jest to tylko chwilowe uspokojenie. Summerlee spojrzał wokoło. — Niebo wydaje się jasne i czyste — rzekł pełnym powątpiewania głosem — ale tak samo było wczoraj. Wcalebym nie przysiągł, że wszystko skończone. Challenger wzruszył ramionami. — Musimy się znów odwołać do fatalizmu — rzekł. — Jeżeli ziemia już raz uległa podobnej katastrofie, co nie wychodzi poza granice możliwości, było to bezwątpienia już bardzo dawno temu. Mamy więc wszelkie dane sądzić, że dużo czasu upłynie, zanim katastrofa ta znów się powtórzy. — Bardzo pięknie — rzekł lord John — i ale po jednem trzęsieniu ziemi, może bardzo prędko nastąpić drugie, i dlatego sądzę, że dobrzeby było rozprostować nogi i odetchnąć świeżem powietrzem, dopóki mamy możność po temu. Skoro nasz zapas tlenu wyczerpał się, możemy w razie czego również dobrze dusić się na podwórzu jak i w pokoju. Opanowała nas jakaś dziwna apatja, która była fizyczną i duchową reakcją po okropnych wstrząśnieniach ostatniej doby. Nawet Challenger jej uległ, i siedząc w fotelu, oparł głowę na rękach, zamyśliwszy się nad czemś głęboko; dopiero lord John i ja porwawszy go za ramiona, postawiliśmy go siłą na nogi. Nagrodził nas za to groźnem warknięciem. Gdyśmy się jednak wydostali z wąskiej przystani na szerszy świat zwykła energja poczęła nam stopniowo wracać. Cóż jednak mieliśmy począć ma tem wielkiem cmentarzysku, w jaki przedzierzgnął się świat? Nigdy chyba, od zarania wieków, żaden człowiek nie stał przed takiem zagadnieniem. Nasze materjalne potrzeby, a nawet nasze zachcianki, były zupełnie zabezpieczone na przyszłość. Wszystkie składy żywności, wszystkie piwnice, wszystkie dzieła sztuki należały teraz do nas. Ale co mieliśmy począć? Najprzód zabraliśmy się do tego, co samo rzucało się w oczy, a więc zeszliśmy do kuchni i przenieśliśmy ma łóżko dwie służące, z których jedna umarła na podłodze a druga na krześle przy ogniu; potem poszliśmy na podwórze po Austina. Członki jego były sztywne, a ściągnięte muskuły twarzy nadawały jej sardoniczny wyraz. Grymas ten uderzał na twarzach tych wszystkich, którzy umarli od trucizny. Gdziekolwiek obróciliśmy się, wszędzie ścigał nas ten sam ironiczny uśmiech zmarłych, którzy zdawali się drwić milcząco z tych nieszczęsnych niedobitków swej rasy. — Słuchajcie — rzekł lord John, mierząc nerwowym krokiem stołowy pokój, podczas gdy my posilaliśmy się jakąś skromną przekąską — nie wiem co wy o tem myślicie, ale co do mnie to poprostu nie mogę siedzieć tu bezczynnie. — Może raczy pan, milordzie, poradzić nam, co mamy począć? — rzekł Challenger. — Ruszmy się stąd. Zobaczmy co się naprawdę stało. — To samo chciałem zaproponować. — Ale w tej małej wiosce nie mamy co robić. Właściwie z okna możemy widzieć wszystko, co tu zaszło. — Więc dokąd mamy się udać? — Do Londynu! — Wszystko to bardzo piękne — zamruczał Summerlee. — Może pan jest zdolny do 40 milowego spaceru, ale nie ręczę pod tym względem za Challengera — z jego krótkiemi nogami, a co do siebie, to ręczę, że się na nic podobnego nie zdobędę. Challenger uczuł się bardzo dotkniętym. — Gdybyś zechciał ograniczyć swoje uwagi do własnej powierzchowności, przekonałbyś się, że masz aż nadto szerokie pole do obserwacji — zawołał. — Nie miałem zamiaru cię obrażać, mój drogi Challenger — odparł nasz nietaktowny przyjaciel — Nikt ci nie może robić zarzutu z twojej powierzchowności. Jeżeli natura obdarzyła cię krótkiem ciałem, to musisz mieć krępe nogi. Challenger był zbyt rozwścieczony, aby zdobyć się na odpowiedź; sapał tylko i pienił się. Lord John pośpieszył zażegnać burzę. — Któż mówi o spacerze — rzekł — po co mamy iść? — Może nam pan poradzi jechać pociągiem? — spytał Challenger, wciąż jeszcze sapiąc. — Ale cóż się stało z autem? Dlaczegobyśmy niem nie mieli pojechać? — Nie jestem coprawda fachowcem — rzekł Challenger, głaszcząc w zamyśleniu brodę — ale ma pan rację, przypuszczając, że umysł ludzki w najwyższych swoich przejawach zdolny jest wszystko sobie przyswoić. Pomysł pański jest świetny, milordzie, ja sam zawiozę was wszystkich do Londynu. — Nic podobnego — stanowczo zaprotestował Summerlee. — Nie, nie, Jerzy — poparła go pani Challenger — pamiętasz jak raz próbowałeś prowadzać auto i wpadłeś na wrota garażu. — Był to chwilowy brak skupienia — spokojnie odparł Challenger. — Sprawa jest już przesądzona, zawiozę was wszystkich do Londynu. Lord John uratował sytuację. — Co to za auto? — spytał. — Humber — dwadzieścia koni. — Kierowałem takim autem przez parę lat — rzekł lord John — ale, mój Boże, nie spodziewałem się nigdy, że zabiorę całą ludzkość do jednego samochodu. Akurat jest w niem pięć miejsc. Ubierajcie się, a będę czekał na was punkt o dziesiątej. Istotnie o naznaczonej godzinie auto kierowane przez lorda Johna zajechało przed dom. Gdyśmy wsiedli lord John ruszył z miejsca, wioząc nas na najdziwniejszy spacer, jaki kiedykolwiek, od początku swego istnienia, ludzie mogli odbyć. Trzeba sobie wyobrazić piękno Przyrody w ten wspaniały dzień sierpniowy, świeże powietrze poranka, złoty blask słońca, niebo bez chmurki, wspaniałą zieleń lasów Sussexu i ciemną purpurę, pokrytych wrzosem wzgórzy. Wśród tego piękna okolicy, zacierającego wszelkie wspomnienia katastrofy, jedna tylko rzecz przywodziła ją ciągle na pamięć: uroczyste, wszechobejmujące milczenie. Jakiś poszmer życia unosił się nad ziemią, tak bezustanny a naturalny, że wymyka się uwadze człowieka, tak jak marynarz z biegiem czasu, nie zwraca już uwagi na rozgwar fal. Świergotanie ptasząt, brzęczenie owadów, dalekie echo głosów ludzkich, szczekanie psów, porykiwanie bydła, szum pociągów i turkot wozów — wszystko to zlewa się w jedną, nigdy niemilknącą nutę, uderzającą niepostrzeżenie słuch ludzki. Nuty tej brakło teraz. Cisza była wprost straszna, tak straszna, że sapanie i turkot naszego samochodu wydawały się jakiemś świętokradztwem, znieważającem to milczenie, które jak całun otuliło szczątki ludzkości i chłodem ściskało nasze serca. A umarli! Z początku ten nieskończony szereg, wykrzywionych drwiąco twarzy, napełniał nas przerażeniem. Dziś jeszcze przypominam sobie tę niańkę z dwojgiem dzieci, starego dorożkarskiego konia, wpółleżącego na dyszlu, woźnicę zgiętego na siodle i młodzieńca, ściskającego klamkę drzwiczek i szykującego się do skoku — minęliśmy ich wszystkich, zjeżdżając ze wzgórza w stronę kolei. Poniżej dostrzegliśmy sześciu żniwiarzy, leżących tuż obok siebie, sztywnych, szeroko rozwartymi oczyma wpatrzonych wprost w niebo. Ten widok mam przed sobą, jak na obrazie. Wkrótce jednak, dzięki łaskawemu prawu Natury, zmęczone nerwy przestały reagować. Ogrom katastrofy zatarł wszelkie jej szczegóły. Poszczególne jednostki zlały się w grupy, grupy w tłumy, a tłumy w jedną wielką masę, która wywoływała już kompletne duchowe odrętwienie; tylko czasem jakiś specjalnie uderzający szczegół, groteskowy, lub tragiczny, przykuwał uwagę, uprzytamniając całą doniosłość katastrofy. Ale najboleśniejsze wrażenie wywierał widok dzieci! Było coś oburzająco niesprawiedliwego w tej przedwczesnej śmierci; na płacz nam się zbierało (a pani Challenger istotnie płakała) gdyśmy, migając wielką szkołę ludową, ujrzeli cały szereg drobnych figurek, rozsianych po szosie. Przerażeni nauczyciele przerwali widocznie lekcje i dzieciaki zwolnione biegnąc do domów, podusiły się po drodze. Dużo osób zmarło, w oknach domów; w Tunbridge Wells nie było ani jednego okna, z którego by nie wyglądała sztywna, wykrzywiona ironicznym uśmiechem twarz. Pogoń za jednym choćby łykiem świeżego powietrza spędziło ich do okien. Na chodnikach leżały całe masy ludzi, którzy widocznie, dusząc się, wybiegli z domów, wielu popadało na jezdnię i szczęśliwie się ułożyło iż lord John był wytrawnym szoferem, gdyż kierowanie autem w tych okolicznościach nie było łatwą rzeczą. Mijając miasteczko i wioski zmuszeni byliśmy posuwać się w bardzo wolnym tempie, a raz nawet, musieliśmy się zatrzymać i wyjść z auta aby pousuwać na bok trupy, zagradzające drogę. Ale wśród tej panoramy śmierci jaką przedstawiały Kent i Sussex, pamięć moja zatrzymuje się ma kilku poszczególnych obrazach. Przed gospodą jednej z wiosek zapamiętałem wielki, błyszczący samochód, który wiózł najwidoczniej z Brighton lub Eastbourne, jakieś wesołe towarzystwo, siedziały w nim bowiem trzy młode, strojnie ubrane panie (jedna trzymała na kolanach chińskiego pinczerka), jakiś starszy, poważny pan i młody elegant z monoklem w oku i zgasłym papierosem w urękawicznionej ręce. Śmierć musiała spaść na nich znienacka i unieruchomiła ich na zawsze w takich pozycjach w jakich w danej, chwili siedzieli. Wydawali się wszyscy uśpieni, tylko starszy pan, dławiąc się widocznie zdarł z szyi kołnierzyk. Z jednej strony auta wpółleżał na stopniu służący, a obok widniała taca i parę stłuczonych szklanek; z drugiej strony znajdowało się dwoje żebraków, w łachmanach, kobieta i mężczyzna, który wyciągnął długą, chudą rękę, tak jakgdyby prosił o jałmużnę nawet po śmierci. Jedna chwila zrównała bogacza, sługę, żebraka i psa, zmieniając ich wszystkich w jedną martwą, psującą się masę. Pamiętam jeszcze jeden obraz w Sevenoaks o parę mil od Londynu; znajduje się tam wielki klasztor, przed którym ciągnie się długi zielony ganek. Na tym to ganku zebrała się wielka gromada dzieci, a wszystkie klęczały, jakby modląc się. Przed nimi stał cały szereg zakonnic, a nieco wyżej, zwrócona twarzą ku modlącym się, stała oddzielnie jakaś postać, prawdopodobnie przełożona klasztoru. W odróżnieniu od rozbawionego towarzystwa w aucie, mieszkańcy klasztoru zdawali się rozumieć, że ich koniec nadchodzi i zmarli razem, uczniowie i nauczycielki, łącząc się w ostatniej wspólnej modlitwie. Jestem jeszcze ciągle tak pod wrażeniem tego co zaszło, że próżno szukam słów, którymi mógłbym to wrażenie oddać; może też lepiej uczynię opisując podrostu to com widział. Nawet Summerlee i Challenger byli zupełnie ogłuszeni i nie odzywali się ani słowem, tak, że z głębi auta dobiegło tylko uszu moich i lorda Johna urywane łkanie pani Challenger. Lord John znów był zbyt pochłonięty prowadzeniem auta w tak trudnych warunkach aby zdradzać chęć do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy. Powtarzał tylko ciągle jedno i to samo zdanie z tak męcząco jednakową intonacją, że wryło się ono w moją pamięć i wreszcie śmieszyło mnie niemal jako dziwaczny komentarz tej wszechświatowej żałoby: — Ładna historja, co! Takim to wykrzyknikiem witał każdy wstrząsający obraz śmierci, który przedstawiał się naszym oczom. „Ładna historja, co!“ wołał gdyśmy mijali stację w Rotherfield i „Ładna historja, co!“ powtarzał gdyśmy wjechali na wielką szosę Kentu. Tu doznaliśmy nagłego, silnego wstrząśnięcia: z okna małego, narożnego domku wysunęła się ręka powiewająca chusteczką. Widok śmierci nie ścisnął tak przeraźliwym skurczem naszych serc, jak ten nieoczekiwany znak życia. Lord John zatrzymał auto i w jednej chwili wpadliśmy wszyscy do domu, po schodach na drugie piętro, skąd dano znak chustką. Jakaś staruszka siedziała na fotelu przy oknie, a tuż obok niej, leżał na krześle taki sam cylinder z tlenem, jak nasze, tylko nieco mniejszy. Gdyśmy wchodzili, tłocząc się przy wejściu staruszka zwróciła ku nam chudą, pomarszczoną twarz, o oczach przysłoniętych okularami. — Lękałam się już — rzekła, — że pozostanę tutaj, opuszczona przez wszystkich, jestem bowiem chora i nie mogę ruszyć się z miejsca. — Szczęśliwy to traf — odparł Challenger — żeśmy akuratnie przejeżdżali tędy. — Muszę się panów zapytać o rzecz niezmiernej wagi — podjęła znów staruszka — i proszę was byście byli zupełnie względem mnie otwarci. Jaki wpływ będą miały te wypadki na akcje Północno-Zachodniej kolei? Bylibyśmy wybuchnęli śmiechem, gdyby nie niepokój w jakim biedaczka czekała na odpowiedź. Pani Burston, takie bowiem nosiła nazwisko, była wdową, czerpiącą swój jedyny dochód z procentu od tych akcji, których spadek lub zwyżka normowały całą jej egzystencję. Napróżno tłomaczyliśmy jej, że wszystkie pieniądze świata były do jej dyspozycji ale, że w dzisiejszych warunkach straciły całą swą wartość. Nie mogąc objąć swym starczym umysłem całego ogromu przewrotu jakiego była świadkiem, gorzko płakała nad straconymi akcjami. „To był cały mój majątek — narzekała — skoro przepadł to lepiej abym i ja umarła“. Wśród tych wyrzekań zdołaliśmy jednak dowiedzieć się w jaki sposób ocalała ta wątła roślinka wówczas gdy wszystko padło wokół niej. Była zdeklarowaną astmatyczką i kaleką i doktor przepisał jej, jako lekarstwo tlen, cylinder , który miała przy sobie w trakcie ogólnej katastrofy. Uciekała się do tlenu, jak to zwykła była czynić ilekroć trudno jej było oddychać. Ponieważ przyniosło jej to ulgę więc powtarzała to raz po raz, i tak przetrwała całą noc; wreszcie zasnęła i zbudził ją dopiero szmer naszego auta. Ponieważ nie mogliśmy zabrać jej ze sobą więc zaopatrzywszy ją we wszystko czegoby mogła potrzebować, i obiecawszy jej, że odwiedzimy ją najdalej za parę dni, oddaliliśmy się, pozostawiając ją płaczącą gorzko po straconym majątku. W miarę, jakeśmy się zbliżali do Tamizy, trupy na ulicach stawały się coraz gęściejsze, a przeszkody coraz to różnorodniejsze. Z trudnością minęliśmy most, wszystkie ulice prowadzące doń były literalnie usłane trupami, tak, że nie można było nawet marzyć o utorowaniu sobie wśród nich drogi. — Nie wiem, jakie to na was wywiera wrażenie — rzekł lord John, zatrzymując samochód — ale co do mnie, to wieś wydawała mi się pogodniejszą od miasta. Ten wymarły Londyn działa mi na nerwy. Radziłbym objechać główniejsze ulice, a potem wracać do Rotherfield. — Przyznaję, iż nie widzę żadnego celu, w pozostawaniu tutaj — poparł go Summerlee. — Jednakże — zauważył Challenger, a głos jego dziwnie rozlegał się w tej otaczającej nas zewsząd ciszy — trudno uwierzyć, aby z pośród siedmiu miljonów ludzi ocalała tylko jedna staruszka, dzięki jakimś specjalnym właściwościom swego organizmu lub też dzięki dziwnemu zbiegowi wypadków. — Ale, jeśli ocaleli jeszcze i inni, Jerzy, to jakże ich odszukać? — spytała pani Challenger. — Zgadzam się jednak z tobą, że niepodobna nam wracać, dopóki nie przekonamy się, czy jeszcze kto żyje. Wysiadłszy z auta, szliśmy nie bez trudności wśród zaścielających ulicę trupów, aż zatrzymaliśmy się przed wielkim domem jakiegoś towarzystwa asekuracyjnego. Był to narożny budynek, skąd mogliśmy mieć widok we wszystkich kierunkach. Weszliśmy na schody, poczem minęliśmy obszerną salę, prawdopodobnie konferencyjną, gdyż siedziało w niej, naokoło stołu ośmiu starszych panów. Przez otwarte drzwi weszliśmy na balkon, skąd roztaczał się widok na całe City, z jego ulicami, pokrytemi gęstą warstwą ciał. Tuż pod nami czerniły się wierzchołki, stojących długim sznurem, nieruchomych automobili. Wszystkie niemal zwrócone były w kierunku rogatek, wskazując, iż przerażeni urzędnicy, przemysłowcy i kupcy dążyli w okolice miasta, aby połączyć się ze swemi rodzinami. Tu i ówdzie wśród skromnych taksówek widniało piękne, prywatne auto, należące do jakiegoś finansowego potentata, a uwięzione w tym wstrzymanym potoku ulicznego ruchu. Akurat pod nami stało jedno takie, duże i eleganckie, z okna którego wychylał się zażywny staruszek, najwidoczniej właściciel, i strojną w brylanty, pulchną rękę, wyciągał jeszcze w stronę szofera, jakby ostatnim wysiłkiem nakazywał mu przedostanie się przez tłum. Z jaki tuzin autobusów górował, niczem wysepki, nad tym strumieniem samochodów; pasażerowie stłoczeni na dachach, leżeli sobie wzajem na kolanach, niczem powywracane, dziecinne zabawki. Na środku jezdni oparty o słup latarni stał policjant, w tak naturalnej postaci, iż trudno było uprzytomnić sobie, że człowiek ten nie żył. U stóp jego leżał mały, obdarty roznosiciel gazet, a tuż obok widniały rozsypane po bruku dzienniki. Na dużym plakacie, wznoszącym się nad dachami samochodów, wyczytaliśmy te słowa, wypisane czarnym tuszem na żółtem tle: „Czy zbliża się koniec?“ „Przestrogi wielkiego uczonego“ „Czy Challenger miał rację?“ „Złowróżbne wieści“. Challenger wskazał żonie ten plakat, który rzucał się w oczy niczem chorągiew. Spostrzegłem, iż wypiął piersi i pogłaskał brodę, czytając te napisy. Świadomość, iż Londyn umierał z jego imieniem na ustach łaskotała mile jego próżność. Uczucie to było tak widocznem, iż wywołało złośliwą uwagę ze strony Summerlee. — Do końca na świeczniku, przyjacielu Challenger? — zauważył tenże. — Takby się zdawało — odparł niezwykle uprzejmie nasz profesor. — No panowie — dodał, spoglądając w długą perspektywę ulic, milczących i pokrytych trupami — jestem tego zdania, że dalsze przebywanie w Londynie nie ma żadnego celu. Proponuję powrócić do Rotherfield i tam naradzić się w jaki sposób możemy najużyteczniej spędzić te lata życia, jakie jeszcze mamy przed sobą. Chcę opisać jeszcze jedną scenę z tych, które utrwaliły się w naszej pamięci przy tej wizycie w umarłem mieście. Ujrzeliśmy ją w kościele Panny Marji, przed którem pozostało nasze auto; posuwając się wśród trupów, zaścielających sień kościelną, dotarliśmy do drzwi i weszliśmy do świątyni. Była ona zapchania postaciami ludzi, klęczących w błagalnej i kornej postawie; widać w tej ostatniej, przerażającej chwili, gdy człowiek zetknął się oko w oko ze straszną rzeczywistością, tą rzeczywistością, która wisiała nad nim, gdy gonił za zwodniczemi marami — rzucił się on do starych świątyń, stojących oddawna pustkami. Tutaj skupiono się w modlitwie, a na ambonie młody kapłan zwracał się do zebranych widocznie z kazaniem, zanim wspólna śmierć nie objęła ich wszystkich. Wielka ta mroczna świątynia, pełna sztywnych, martwych postaci, tchnąca złowróżbną ciszą, sprawiała wrażenie jakiejś mary. Posuwaliśmy się na palcach, zamieniając słowa szeptem. Nagle błysnęła mi myśl; w jednym rogu kościoła, za starą chrzcielnicą, dojrzałem skrytkę, w której wisiały sznury od dzwonów. Czemuż za pomocą tych dzwonów nie mielibyśmy dać sygnał życia i zwabić tych, co może ocaleli z katastrofy? Zbliżywszy się do sznurów, chwyciłem za nie, ale ze zdumieniem spostrzegłem, iż nie zdołam poruszyć dzwonów; lord John zbliżył się ku mnie. — Na honor, młodzieńcze! — zawołał, zrzucając marynarkę — piekielnie dobry pomysł! Pomogę panu i zadzwonimy co się zowie. Ale dopiero gdy Challenger i Summerlee przyłączyli się do nas, udało nam się poruszyć dzwon, i metaliczny dźwięk jego rozległ się nad naszemi głowami, płynąc daleko nad wymarłym Londynem, jak wezwanie i słowa otuchy dla tych, co pozostali przy życiu. Ten pełny, poważny dźwięk uradował nasze własne serca i z coraz większą ochotą szarpaliśmy za sznury, za każdym dźwiękiem podnoszeni o jakie dwie stopy w górę. Pracowaliśmy tak przez jakie dobre półgodziny, a pot lał się nam z czoła, ręce i plecy omdlewały. Wreszcie wyszliśmy przed kościół i rozglądaliśmy się pilnie wokół po milczących, choć tłumnych, ulicach. Ani jeden ruch, ani jeden dźwięk nie był odpowiedzią naszemu wezwaniu. Nic z tego! Nikt nie ocalał! — zawołałem. — Nie pozostaje nam żadnej nadziei — rzekła pani Challenger. — Na miłość Boską, Jerzy, wracajmy do Rotherfield. Zwarjuję jeśli pozostaniemy choć godzinę jeszcze w tem okropnem, milczącem mieście. Bez jednego słowa wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Lord John skierował go na południe. Zdawało się nam, że wszystko już skończone. Nie przewidywaliśmy wcale nowych, zdumiewających wypadków, jakie miały nastąpić.